heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Balance
Perfect Balance (Or "Scale" as he's known in the Crazy Horse Gang) is a reserved unicorn stallion who makes his living in Ponyville. Somewhat of a social outcast due to a perceived sense of OCD, he makes his living as a vigilante justiceman. Physical Appearance Perfect Balance's body color is a light gray, perfectly halfway between black and white. His minty green mane is cut relatively short, and gives off a very professional air. His tail, however, has no particular style, and is near the point of dragging along on the floor. Probably the most notable thing on his relatively boring appearance is his eyes. A deep blue that appears to be hiding something, it is said that they flash red when he is scolding you. His cutie mark, an ornate, gilded, two-sided balance scale, is representing of his talent to maintain justice. Powers/Abilities Perfect Balance is a unicorn, meaning that he possesses the ability to conduct magic. Like all unicorns, he retains basic magic like telekinesis, and his special talent gives him a natural ability to conduct magic related to dealing justice. It is easier for him to hurt a guilty foe and help an innocent one. Without this ability, he will have to fight hard. He does possess a basic knowledge of combat magic and a small knife he received a long time ago, which is his defense should his justice fail him. His most devastating spell is the Judgment Spell. This single spell, at the cost of nearly all of Perfect Balance's stamina, will weigh every just and unjust action of the target, harming them for all the injustice they've conducted, and making them stronger for all their justice. Perfect Balance also has an experience with leaves and herbs. This knowledge is primarily used for the brewing of teas, which he has quite a taste for, though given the right materials he can fix up a brew that revitalizes the spirit and strengthens the will (Along with some other brews). Personality Perfect Balance is cold, calculating, and very unforgiving. If he judges you guilty, he'll do anything and everything in his power to serve you a cold dish of justice. Inversely, if he finds you an innocent person, he will be kind and courteous to you, if on the machine-like side of things. He does grip with loneliness on occasion, so he may spontaneously become attached to someone else who has been nice to him. Backstory Perfect Balance was born and raised in the heart of Canterlot. He came from an upper-class family and was rather well-off, but none could deny that he was...odd. He took learning seriously, more seriously than a typical scholar, and would take all his time to learn about everything—not just facts and statistics for general intelligence, but about how ponies acted towards each other. At an early age, he determined that there were two forms of ponies in the world: those that had justified actions and those that were unjust and evil. It was around this time that he met the best friends he'd ever have, Topsy Turvy and Psycho Soldier. He found the two of them being bullied by a group of ponies Perfect Balance already didn't like. There was no time to think, only to act: he jumped into the fray and fought them off with all his might. They were bigger and stronger than him and he was easily outnumbered, but he had magic on his side, he could not be stopped. He won the fight, though not unscathed, and it was at that moment that he earned his cutie mark. He would not understand what it meant for some years. The three of them formed a group known as the Crazy Horse Gang, and they became the best of friends. They watched each other's backs, and when someone got in trouble, they could count on the rest to be there for them. When the time came for their early school days to come to an end, they said their goodbyes to each other, and sadly went their separate ways in life. Perfect Balance went on to attend Celestia Academy for Gifted Unicorns, where he studied hard to refine his knowledge of magic. He felt he was right for the position, but he lost the position of Princess Celestia's personal pupil to Twilight Sparkle, thus beginning a silent rivalry between him and her. Perfect Balance graduated from the Academy with high honors and a considerable amount of money he had won from competitions over the years. He was wondering where to settle down in life when he heard about some odd stirring-ups in the streets of Ponyville. Without hesitation, he knew this was where he could stay to use his talents efficiently, and he swiftly moved into a house in the rural town. It was around this time his loneliness set in and he began to yearn for companionship once more, but he swallowed his emotions and kept them from distracting him from his work. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Perfect Balance was one of my first pony characters conceived; in fact, he was the first. At the time there was no objective; simply to make a pony character and explore the universe and see what I could do with it was my only goal. Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Male